


Habanera

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Dutch teaching reader how to dance.





	Habanera

It was a warm mid-July night, the sky was so clear that the stars looked like hundreds of lanterns grouped together. From afar, Dutch watched his gang, his family, dance around, have drinks and just for one night be like any folk. They were celebrating nothing in particular, but good health. Even though Hosea was there, he couldn’t help but to feel disconnected, alone while in the company of others. There was someone whose company Dutch longed for, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
Wishing to be as festive as the others, Dutch turned on his shiny gramophone. Carmen’s opera was sultry, rich. That song inspired the romance within him. The Habanera.  
Arthur swirled Karen around as Mary-Beth patiently tried to persuade Kieran to join her. And in the furthest end of the bench around fire, was the lady who Dutch wanted to dance with.  
“Excuse me, Y/N, may I have this dance?”, Dutch extended his hand, as a gentleman. The warm light burning from the campfire highlighting his cheekbones, making his dark eyes more mysterious.  
“I would love to! But truth is I have two left feet.”, you said hating yourself for never learning how to properly dance. “I hope you don’t think it’s an excuse, Dutch! I would like it very much, it’s just that I don’t want to step on your toes.”  
“That isn’t a problem at all, my dear.”, he said sitting beside you, “Teaching you would be my pleasure.”  
Opening a big smile, you nodded in agreement, placing your hand into his. Dutch graciously helped you up, and guided you to the center of where the dance was happening. It sure suited him, Dutch wasn’t one to do things shyly, but you were.  
“Everyone is gonna stare.”, you said looking around.  
“Let them.”, he sounded so confident, that deep voice suited the dashing man who lead you to the opera’s rhythm.  
Placing a hand down on your back, and holding your hand with his other, Dutch gently swayed you to fit the highs and lows of the lyrical singer. It felt magical for a moment or so, the moonlight beaming above you, but you were not lying when you said you couldn’t dance.  
Stomping right in his toe, you saw Dutch’s face scrunch with pain, the small heel on your shoe was capable of much damage.  
“I’m so sorry!”, you said, hiding your face with shame.  
He caressed your hair, getting your eyes to meet his.  
“You are doing fine, darling. It’s alright.”  
But not only you were a menace to his feet, you lacked the graciousness that your partner had.   
“You are too tense, here, close your eyes like this.”, it was like being transported to another dimension, only tied to that one by Dutch’s soft grasp around your waist.  
You felt the music vibrating, taking control of your movements, the space between the two of you getting thinner. And still you moved like a horse with a twisted ankle.  
“Hmpf!”, again, his feet, “I have an idea, come with me!”  
Sitting you on the wooden chair, Dutch removed your heeled boots.   
“I’m sorry to be so clumsy.”, you sighed, how could you have a chance with him when you were clueless like that?  
“I don’t mind, my dear.”, he smiled sincerely at you, once again collecting stares as you two joined the ones dancing.  
“Step on my feet, I think it will be easier to teach you the moves.”  
“But this time on purpose?”, you said, a smile spreading through your face.  
“Yes...See it’s not that bad.”, with your feet climbing on his, you could now understand what you should been doing.   
“I have a great teacher.”  
Being like this, balancing only with the help of his hand, got you breathing sharply, it was exciting, but still made your stomach tingle from fear of making yourself a fool in front of Dutch.  
He was so close he could smell the delicate fragrance from your neck, the swirls getting easier and more dramatic as you learned how to move along him, your moves merging with his, becoming one. Dutch’s feet were finally safe, unfortunately you couldn’t say the same for your poor heart. If you had any doubt you liked him, there was none left when he held your arched back, his coy smile inches from you.  
IL n'a rien dit mais il me plaît - or so Carmen said - He didn’t had to say a thing but you liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the translation has the wrong verbal tense, but are with me? Please? <3


End file.
